Fairy Tail Fairy Academy
by zuria95
Summary: Bertarung, bertarung, bertarung... tidak pandai bikin summary
1. Chapter 1

**Cerita pertama saya, jadi harap Maklum yaah**

**Faity Tail disclaimer by Hiro Mashima**

**Rate : T (maybe)**

**Romance &amp; Adventure**

**Happy Reading Minna**

Cerita ini berplot utama di Fairy Academy, universitas yang lumayan di Fiore. Universitas ini bisa terbilang special karena tidak semua orang bisa masuk disini, uang tidaklah penting tetapi tes masuknya itu bisa dibilang 100x lebih sulit. Tapi ya toh meskipun begitu universitas mereka tidak lepas dari mahasiswa-mahasiswa bodoh dan juga berandalan. Semenjak universitas ini dibuka sudah banyak sekali sebagian mahasiswa yang berandalan dan hanya memikirkan bertarung dan bertarung dengan mahasiswa dari universitas lain di kota itu.

Makarov Dreyar selaku rector, sudah mengingatkan pada acara penyambutan mahasiswa baru setiap tahunnya, tapi seakan seperti sebuah tradisi kental selalu ada saja mahasiwa yang mengikuti jejak seniornya dalam hal ini.

Sebut saja Laxus Dreyar dia adalah pria terkuat se-universitas Fairy Academy, Laxus merupakan cucu dari sang Rector. Sementara keberadaan para anak buah Laxus yaitu Freed, Bickslow, dan Evergreen mereka selalu saja menindas junior mereka, tapi sebenarnya tujuan mereka adalah untuk mencari bibit petarung yang akan di bawa untuk menantang para mahasiswa berandalan lainnya dari universitas lain.

"sepertinya tahun ini kita akan banyak mendapatkan tenaga baru Laxus" seru Freed

"Hahaha, Gildarts sensei juga sudah memberitahukanku" Jawab Laxus semangat

"Tapi Laxus, kau tahu dia bilang ada anak bangsawan yang masuk kesini" ujar Eve

"Heeh.. serius kau ? memang apa yang diinginkan anak bodoh itu sehingga datang kesini" Bickslow bingung

"Yaah… pokoknya kita santai saja, entah siapa mereka dan dari mana mereka tetap kita harus melanjutkan kekeluargaan di Fairy Academy. Itukan yang selalu Gildarts sensei ingatkan" Ucap Laxus bijaksana

Yaah mau bagaimanapun keadaan di Fairy Academy, tapi ilmu kekeluargaan yang sudah turun temurun di wariskan tidak akan pernah hilang, senioritas yang baik itulah pandangan semua orang di kota, tapi mereka hanya tidak suka jika sudah ada keributaan yang disebabkan oleh universitas-universitas di kota ini, termasuk Fairy Academy.

"Oke anak-anak selamat datang di Fairy Academy, dan kalian harus sukses dikemudian hari. Hanya itu pesan ku untuk kalian" Ucap Makarov (sang rector) dengan lesu, karena di benak nya tiap tahun pasti sama saja

"Oiiy Gajeel .. " Seru seroang pemuda bersurai Hitam kebiru-biruan

"Gi hee .. Gray, ternyata kau menepati janji heeh pangeran Boxer" Ejek Gajeel

"Hahah dasar muka Besi aneh, sudah pastilah. Sepertinya tinggal satu orang lagi yaa" Ucap Gray penuh misteri, sebenarnya siapa orangnya yaa.

"Kita tunggu sebentar lagi" balas Gajeel

"HOOY PANGERAN BOXER, MUKA BESI.." teriak seseorang dari kejauhan

"hahaha dia datang … " ucap gray

"Gi Hee .. "

"Kau terlambat, kepala api Pinky" Ejek Gray

"Gi Hee, Salamander bodoh. Darimana saja kau ?" Ucap Gajeel

Orang yang ditunggu-tunggu sudah pasti adalah Natsu Dragneel, ya ternyata 3 orang ini adalah sahabat sejak smp, mereka sudah berjanji akan selalu bersama, persahabatan yang indah.

Sedikit tentang mereka,

Gray Fullbaster, anak tunggal dari keluarga Fullbaster. Keluarga yang terbilang biasa saja di kota Fiore, penghasilan sang ayah mungkin hanya cukup digunakan keluarga Fullbaster untuk hidup sehari-hari, dan dari mana Gray mendapat uang untuk membayar biaya kuliah yang tidak murah di Fairy Academy. Ya dia harus bekerja keras paruh waktu untuk itu. Pria tampan yang bersurai hitam kebiru-biruan ini, tidak ada yang menyangkal ketampanan pria ini, tubuh yang atletis dan daya Tarik yang mampu memikat seluruh wanita. Gray terkenal sebagai pria yang beruntung tapi tidak diselimuti nasib baik, karena tidak banyak wanita yang bisa di jadikan Gray kekasih. Alasannya sederhana, dia tidak menyukai gadis itu. Cukup tentang pria ini,

Gajeel Redfox, yang juga merupakan anak satu-satunya di keluarga Redfox, nasibnya terbilang lebih baik ketimbang Gray. Ayahnya bekerja sebagai pasukan militer kota, tentu yang penghasilannya lebih besar ketimbang Gray, ia sebenarnya anak yang baik, suka berteman, tapi sifatnya yang agak kasar dan juga tampang nya yang sedikit macho (berlebihan, haha) itu membuat nya hanya bisa berteman dengan Gray dan Natsu.

Lalu, Natsu Dragneel, anak sulung dari 3 bersaudara. Ayahnya Igneel Dragneel seorang bangsawan kaya raya dan orang paling kaya se-Fiore. Tidak ada yang mengetahui ayah Natsu sebenarnya. Karena sang Dragneel muda ini menyembunyikan identitas sebenarnya. Kenapa ? ya alasan yang Natsu berikan kepada Gray dan Gajeel cukup aneh memang, dia tidak ingin terus-terusan dapat hak special di semua tempat di Fiore hanya karena menyandang nama Dragneel, dan saat sang guru di SMA tahu tentang nama belakangnya, Natsu berkilah bahwa itu adalah nama yang diberikan ayahnya karena dia sudah bekerja lama pada keluarga Dragneel dan akhirnya diizinkan untuk memakai Nama Dragneel. Hehe ribet sekali si Natsu ini. Tapi misi Natsu berhasil hingga sekarang ini.

Cukup tentang 3 serangkai ini, 3 sahabat yang saling mengerti, saking saling mengertinya mereka bisa berdebat berjam-jam, dan berantem seperti anak kecil. Tapi karena begitu mereka semakin dekat dan semakin hangat persahabatan mereka.

"Oiy Salamander, apa kau masih menyembunyikan identitasmu ?" Tanya Gajeel

"Begitulah, ini menjadi yang terakhir, mungkin setelah lulus aku akan membuka semuanya" Balas Natsu serius

"hmm, Natsu (tumben Gray bener) sabar kawan, kami selalu ada mendukungmu" Ucap Gray serius

"Arigatou, sahabat" balas Natsu singkat

"Gi Hee… baiklah sekarang, aku ingin mencari 'si kecil' dulu yaah. Sudah kangen rasanya" seringai Gajeel yang sedikit menggoda Natsu dan Gray

"Gomen flamehead, Juvia dari tadi sudah SMS dan dia menunggu" Gerutu Gray

"hahaha, yasudah aku mengerti" Balas Natsu sedikit kecewa memang.

Ketika kedua sahabatnya sudah memiliki pacar, hanya dirinya yang belum.

Terdengar dari kejauhan derap langkah kaki, semakin mendekat dan mendekat.

"Hoi, kalian yang disana" Ucap seorang laki-laki dewasa berambut Pirang

"Heeh.. siapa kau" teriak Natsu

"HAHAHA, Laxus sepertinya kita harus mengajarinya sopan santun" seru Bickslow

"haa-haah .. Laxus ? jangan-jangan" ucap Gajeel

"hey muka Besi, kau kenal mereka ?" sambar Gary

"siapa mereka sebenarnya, ?" ujar Natsu

"Mereka adalah orang paling kuat di Fairy, menurut kabar yang kudengar anak-anak baru sepertinya akan ditest oleh dia. Agar memenuhi syarat untuk bergabung dengannya dalam keributan yang sering terjadi di Fiore" jelas panjang lebar Gajeel

"sudah selesai menjelaskan tentang kami, bocah" Ucap Eve

"Hei Laxus, apa kau yakin aku menaruh harapan pada bocah-bocah ini ?" Tanya Freed

"Tenang lah, aku mengandalkan instingku kali ini, tahun ini penuh dengan anak-anak yang sesuai dengan keinginanku " Jelas Laxus

"Nah bocah, bersiaplah. Hadapi kami" seru Bickslow

"Gi Hee, senior kita ini sangat mengesalkan" Ujar Gajeel

"FlameHead, Muka besi. Bersiaplah, tidak penting siapa dia. Saat ada yang mengejek kita maka saat itulah kita harus melawan" teriak Gray

"Yah. Aku sudah tahu Gray. Maju kalian ber 4" teriak Natsu

"Sepertinya mereka cukup berani, untuk menantang kita" ujar Freed

"siapa juga yang takut dengan kalian. Haah" seru Gray menantang

"Gi Heee .. ini akan menyenangkan" teriak Gajeel

Ya adu jotos pun dimulai, Laxus melancarkan pukulannya kearah Natsu, Gray berhadapan dengan Freed, Gajeel berhadapan dengan Bickslow. Sementara Eve sudah diperintah oleh Laxus agar tak bertindak bodoh dengan mencurangi pertarungan ini.

Dukk ..

Sebuah pukulan telak mengenai wajah Laxus, Laxus hanya tersenyum senang,

"_anak ini, pasti akan menjadi kekuatan baru Fairy" _gumamnya dalam hati

Sebuah pukulan telak memang di wajah Laxus, tapi pria terkuat se-Fairy tak semudah itu dikalahkan, Laxus menjawab dengan pukulan yang tak kalah telak tepat ke wajah Natsu.

Grapp.. Jduk ..

Begitu seru pertarungan ini terjadi,

"Rasakan ini Rambut Aneh" teriak Gray sembari menendang perut Freed

Braak, Freed terpental hingga beberapa meter, memang kalau dibandingkan Freed dan Gray, Gray-lah yang saat ini unggul.

"Jangan senang dulu bocah, ini balasanku" Teriak Freed yang sekarang sudah membuat babak belur muka dan tubuh Gray

"Oiy.. kalian bertarunglah dengan serius" Teriak Gajeel

"Hehe tak usah kau pikirkan orang lain, karna kau pun akan bernasib sama seperti mereka" balas Bickslow

Sebuah pukulan di lancarkan Bickslow kepada Gajeel, tapi dengan cepat Gajeel menahannya, dan ..

Braaak .. tendangan Gajeel sukses membuat Bickslow terpental,

Pertarungan masih berlangsung dengan sengit, Natsu, Gray, dan Gajeel sudah babak belur mereka ber 3 terlihat terluka dan sudah berdarah-darah. Begitupun dengan Geng Laxus, Bickslow, dan Freed. Selama ini tidak ada mahasiswa baru yang mampu melukai mereka separah ini.

"Okeh.. cukup sampai disini" Ujar Laxus

"Heeh.. Kau kenapa Pirang ? kau takut" Jawab Natsu yang sudah sangat emosi

"Hey kalian benar-benar hebat, kalian mewarisi semangat Fairy yang sudah lama kami tidak temukan" Ucap Laxus berlanjut

"apa maksudmu ?" Tanya Natsu bingun

"Okeh kita sudahi ini, kalian lulus ujian kami. Kalian berhak untuk memutuskan untuk ikut membantu kami atau tidak. Nah sekarang maukah kalian pakai tenaga kalian untuk Fairy dan menghajar orang-orang yang universitas kita ?" Tandas Laxus

"Heeh .. ?" Mereka bertiga hanya melongo

-TO BE CONTINUED-

Sekian Chapter 1 nya Minna, Mohon Reviewnya, mungkin chapter 1 ini gak banyak Romance yang terjadi,

Lanjut chapter 2 nanti yaah Minna..

Arigatou

-Zuria-


	2. Chapter 2

**Faity Tail disclaimer by Hiro Mashima**

**Rate : T (maybe)**

**Romance &amp; Adventure**

**Happy Reading Minna**

Chap 2 Update !

Buat yang udah review arigatou banget ..

Dan gak usah lama-lama ini dia chap 2 nya ..

"_Okeh kita sudahi ini, kalian lulus ujian kami. Kalian berhak untuk memutuskan untuk ikut membantu kami atau tidak. Nah sekarang maukah kalian pakai tenaga kalian untuk Fairy dan menghajar orang-orang yang universitas kita ?" Tandas Laxus_

"_Heeh .. ?" Mereka bertiga hanya melongo_

Begitulah yang dikatakan oleh Laxus setelah pertandingan seru mereka berakhir, alih-alih Mereka ber-3 (Gray, Natsu, Gajeel) mengerti, justru malah sebaliknya mereka ber-3 hanya melongo sembari menggerutu tidak jelas.

"HEEH, JADI SETELAH KERIBUTAN INI KAU HANYA INGIN MENGETES KAMI DAN INGIN MENGAJAK KAMI UNTUK BERGABUNG DI TIM FAIRY ACADEMY ?" Bentak Natsu kepada Laxus yang sudah membuat Natsu terluka lumayan.

"tidak usah membentak-bentak seperti itu anak bodoh, bahkan tidak ada yang bisa melakukan ini sebelumnya kepada Laxus. Mahasiswa baru biasanya culun dan bahkan selalu menjadi sasaran empuk untuk kami tindas" Jelas Panjang Eve

"Tapi.. kenapa tidak mengatakan secara langsung saja ? sungguh menyusahkan sekali" Gerutu Gray

"Gi Hee .. aku sudah babak belur begini, dan kau harus sedikit bertanggung jawab" Seru Gajeel

"biar bagaimana pun kalian ber-3 adalah orang yang hebat, dan kurasa aku tidak salah memilih orang. Jadi aku minta maaf sekaligus meminta tenaga kalian untuk berjuang bersama kami dan yang lainnya untuk Fairy." Ujar Laxus

"Gi Hee … salamander, pangeran Boxer sepertinya ini akan menarik. Apa kalian setuju ?" Ucap Gajeel coba mengajak temannya yang lain

"Oiy Laxus, apa yang akan kita lakukan nanti ?" selidik Gray

"Mungkin, kalian akan menjadi pemimpin pasukan Fairy, karena sebentar lagi kami akan lulus" Jelas Freed

"Iya kemungkinan besar, kalian yang akan menggantikan tim kami" lanjut Bickslow

"apa yang dijelaskan oleh mereka ber-2 sepertinya sudah jelas, jadi bagaimana tanggapan mengenai tawaranku ini ? Natsu" seru Laxus

"cih .. aku tidak terlalu terima dengan perlakuanmu, jadi kurasa aku belum akan memutuskan" Jawab Natsu lantang

"_bocah ini keras kepala juga, padahal dia bahkan lebih kuat dibandingkan dengan para seniornya disini. Aku akan memastikan dia menerimanya, aku akan berjuang Gildarts Sensei" batin Laxus menggerutu_

"Baiklah kalian bisa pikirkan setelah kalian sembuh, aku akan melanjutkan pencarianku. Jika kalian ingin bergabung temui kami di gedung samping kampus, itu adalah markas kami" balas Laxus

"yoo, akan aku pikirkan" seru Natsu

Laxus beserta 3 anak buahnya telah meninggalkan tempat kejadian, sementara Natsu, Gray, dan Gajeel hanya terduduk sembari sedikit merintih karena luka yang didapat saat melawan geng Laxus tadi.

Sementara di tempat lain, beberapa gadis yang ternyata sedang menunggu kabar dari Gray dan Gajeel terlihat begitu khawatir.

"Ah, Gray-sama kemana si ? dari tadi Juvia SMS juga" Gerutu sang gadis bersurai Biru

"Juvia, bukan kau saja. Gajeel juga tidak mengangkat telpon bahkan membalas SMS pun tidak" balas Gadis 'kecil' ini

"Mungkin mereka tengah berselingkuh" tiba-tiba gadis berambut Merah ini menginterupsi

"AHH. Erza-san kau jahat sekali. Gray-sama tidak mungkin selingkuh dari Juvia" rengek nya

"Erza, Gajeel itu setia." Levy membalas

"Ya, ya aku sudah tahu" balas Erza sedikit dingin

Sementara laki-laki yang tengah mereka khawatirkan baru saja teringat janji mereka sebelum mereka bertarung dengan Laxus tadi.

"Ah sial, Juvia.. aku lupa tadi aku janji akan menemuinya" Gray panic

"haaaah. 10 Missed Call, 12 Messages. Maaf 'kecil' aku lupa" Gerutu Gajeel

"HAHAHA, sudah cepat kabari mereka" Goda Natsu

Tak lama kemudian, Gray dan Gajeel mengetik pesan untuk membalas pesan dari wanita mereka masing.

Sementara itu ditempat wanita mereka berada …

"Ahh,, Gray-sama SMS" teriak Juvia histeris

"_Juvia, maaf aku tidak membalas sms atau mengangkat telpon mu, ada sesuatu yang terjadi di atap kampus, kami sedang disini. Beritahu Levy juga, Gajeel juga sedang bersamaku. Maafkan aku, akan aku jelaskan semuanya di atap. Ku harap kamu dan Levy mau datang. :* Gray"_

"G-Gr-Gray-sama ada apa sebenarnya" Juvia sangat khawatir

"Juvia, Levy apa kalian akan ke atap ? ada firasat buruk yang kupikirkan" Ujar Erza

"Gajeel" Lirih Levy

"Sudahlah Levy-san maafkan dia, aku yakin Gray-sama dan Gajeel-kun tidak akan berbuat yang macam-macam, atau pun berselingkuh" Juvia coba meyakinkan Levy

"Tap.. Tapi"

"Sudahlah ayo kita ke atap" Seru Erza Lagi

Akhirnya setelah dibujuk Levy mau juga ikut kea tap untuk menemui Gajeel, Juvia pun sudah khawatir akan keadaan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, hingga Gray tidak menepati janjinya untuk bertemu tadi. Satu persatu anak mereka tapaki demi mencapai atap kampus, dan setelah anak tangga terakhir mereka membuka pintu, tak lama setelah pintu terbuka iris mereka ber 4 (?) mencari sosok-sosok pemuda yang ingin mereka temui, dan betapa kagetnya mereka melihat kondisi yang terbilang mengenaskan.

"G-Gra-Gray-sama .. " teriak Juvia histeris

"Gaaajel" Levy pun sontak berteriak karena melihat keadaan yang kekasih

"Gray-sama, kenapa ? apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ? kenapa kau penuh luka seperti ini" Tanya Juvia begitu khawatir

"eto .. eh .. bagaimana aku menjelaskannya ?" Gray kikuk

"Gajeel, cepat jelaskan atau aku akan bertambah marah" Levy lebih Galak dan sepertinya muka sangar Gajeel selalu kalah dengan muka marah Levy.

"Hahaha .. " Tawa Natsu terbahak-bahak

"OIy Salamander Sialan" Teriak Gajeel

"Gajeel, tidak dengar apa ku katakana tadi ?" Levy sudah emosi

"Gi hee .. a..anu " Gajel susah sekali bicara

"Biar aku saja yang jelaskan, kalau kalian tidak bisa bicara. Dasar payah kalian, bisa-bisanya bertarung habis-habisan tadi tapi pas bertemu pacar kalian masing-masing kalian hanya bisa diam begitu" Ucap Natsu sembari nyengir

"Oh… jadi kau habis berantem lagi yaa Gajeel?" Tanya Levy sambil menyeringai jahat

"biar ku jelaskan dulu Levy" Balas Gajeel

"Jika alasanmu mengada-ada aku tidak mau bicara denganmu pokoknya" Tuntut Levy

"Ciih,, dasar salamander sialan. Jadi tadi, anu.. eto kau tahu Laxus menyerang kami ber-3, dia bersama anggotanya yang menyebalkan itu. Aku tidak bisa diam saja sementara mereka terus-san mengejek ku. Jadi ku hajar mereka, dan terjadi pertarungan yang lumayan tadi. Dan bisa kau lihat sendiri aku, Salamander dan Pangeran Boxer itu luka seperah ini" Jelas Gajeel panjang

"Oohh.. jadi begitu rupanya. Gajeel kalau kau mati aku tidak mau datang. Aku khawatir bodoh" ucap Levy kesal

"Levy, tega sekali kau" balasnya sambil meringis kesakitan

"Jadi Natsu-sama, eto maksd ku Natsu benar yang di katakan Gajeel" Seru Erza pada Natsu

Perlu diketahui keluarga Erza adalah pelayan sekaligus bodyguard di keluarga Dragneel, dan Natsulah yang menyuruh Erza untuk memanggilnya tanpa gelar Tuan Muda, atau bahkan –sama.

"Haah Erza ayolah kau ini temanku kan, aku bosan diperlakukan seperti tuan Muda. Iya itu benar si rambut pirang bodoh itu sudah membuat kami babak belur seperti ini, tapi tenang saja kami melakukan hal yang sama kepada mereka" Jawab Natsu

"ah syukurlah Tuan Muda tidak apa-apa, etoo Maksudku Natsu"

"Haah, sudahlah Erza, kau ini mulai lagi. Kenapa juga ayahku menyuruhmu sampai segininya dan kau mau saja lagi" Jawab Natsu kesal

_Gomene bagi fans Erza, saya membuat Erza dan keluarga nya menjadi pengabdi keluarga Dragneel. Sekali lagi maafkan saya yaa minna._

"Erza-san, jadi dia ini anak sulung keluarga Dragneel ?" Tanya Juvia

"Iya Juvia" Erza keceplosan

"haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh" Teriak Juvia

"tenanglah Juvia, akan aku jelaskan soal Natsu nanti, tapi janji yaah kau tidak boleh beritahu ini kepada siapapun" Ucap Gray

"kenapa Gray-sama ? " Tanyanya Bingung

"Sudah nanti kujelaskan. Oke"

"ano.. Natsu-san, apa benar itu yang dibilang oleh Erza-san ?" Juvia bertanya kepada Natsu langsung, padahal sudah dibilang oleh Gray untuk nanti saja dia yang akan jelaskan. Dasar Juvia

"Yaah, benar. Mereka lah yang menurutku sangat pantas untuk disebut sebagai sahabatku, dari dulu tak ada yang menganggapku teman selain mereka, dan mereka pun adalah teman yang kupunya saat ini. Jadi itulah alasannya kenapa aku menyembunyikan identitasku yang sebenarnya" Cerita Natsu pada Juvia

"jadi hanya karena itu ?" Juvia kembali bertanya

"yaa, hanya itu yang ingin kujelaskan padamu" Balasnya datar

"Kalian ber-3 harus mendapatkan perawatan, ayo segera bergegas kita obati mereka" Perintah Erza

"Aku tidak mau mengobati orang yang habis berkelahi" Balas Levy sinis

"Segitu marahnya kah kau Levy ?" Gajeel mendengus

"Levy, tidak boleh begitu, biar bagaimana pun dia kan kekasihmu" Selak Erza

Berkat bujuk Erza, akhirnya Levy memaafkan Gajeel dan mengobatinya juga.

Yoo Minna Bersambung dulu yaah ^_^

Moon Review nya jugaa ..


	3. Chapter 3

**Faity Tail disclaimer by Hiro Mashima**

**Rate : T (maybe)**

**Romance &amp; Adventure**

**Happy Reading Minna**

Chap 3 Update !

Setelah itu Gajeel, Gray, Natsu di bawa keruang perawatan, sepertinya sang perawat sekolah pun sudah biasa menerima pasien akibat perkelahian yang dimulai oleh Laxus n the Geng.

"Natsu-Sama, anda ada kelas setelah ini, atau tidak ? " Tanya Erza

"Heeh.. sepertinya aku lupa, hehehe. Dan Erza ayolah jangan panggil aku seperti dirumah, inikan kampus" Jawab Natsu yang lagi-lagi mengomentari panggilan Erza kepadanya

"Tap..Tapi Natsu-sama, apa tidak apa-apa ?" Tanya balik Erza

"Ya ya ya dan ya , sudah berapa kali kubilang kan .. " Jawab Natsu agak ketus

"Tapi Tuan Muda .. "

"Kau berhak untuk mendapat kehidupan pribadimu di luar rumah ku, dan berhak menjadi teman dan sahabatku, kau mengerti Erza" Potong Natsu

"Baiklah Natsu, "

Erza begitu menghormati tuan muda nya ini, karena sejak kecil dia sudah diajarkan oleh orang tua nya untuk selalu patuh dan mengabdi kepada keluarga Dragneel.

Natsu sudah bisa kembali ke kelas karena luka nya tidak terlalu parah, sementara Gajeel dan Gray yang lukanya sedikit lebih parah masih berada di ruang perawatan dan di temani oleh Juvia serta Levy.

"Gray-sama, masih sakit yaah " Tanya Juvia

"Ia Juvia, sangat sakit apa lagi di bagian sini" sambil menujuk bagian pipi yang terkena pukulan Freed kali ini Gray cukup ingin di manja oleh juvia

"Biar Juvia lihat lukanya"

Sambil menundukan kelapanya dan hendak menyentuh pipi sang kekasih, tiba-tiba Gray menyambar bibir Juvia dengan bibirnya dan terjadi sebuah kecupan singkat.

"Dari tadi pagi aku belum mendapatkannya karena harus bertarung dengan orang-orang bodoh itu" bisik Gray

Juvia yang mendapat sebuah ciuman tak terduga hanya bisa terdiam, dan menahan pipinya yang sudah memerah.

"Gray-sama, kau memang selalu bisa mengagetkanku" bilang Juvia

"Hehehe, maaf sudah menciummu tiba-tiba" balas Gray

"Ti.. Tidak apa-apa Gray-sama" Jawab Juvia agak gugup

Sementara di tempat sebelah Gray di rawat

"Gajeel pokoknya tidak ada perkelahian lain lagi setelah ini" sembari menggelembungkan pipinya dan dengan nada yang kesal

"Ba..baiklah" Jawab Gajeel Lesu

Gajeel bukanlah seorang pria yang takut terhadap wanita, tapi entah kenapa ia selalu menurut jika Levy sudah menasehatinya.

"Jika suatu hari aku di caci maki dan di keroyok lagi aku akan diam saja dan tidak akan berkelahi lagi" Lanjut Gajeel

Levy tiba-tiba menundukan kepala, lalu mengucur air matanya mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh sang kekasih, dan memeluk Gajeel yang tertidur di tempat tidur UKS.

"Bodoh! Jika keadaanya seperti itu, kau harus menunjukkan padaku bahwa kau adalah Gajeel ku yang kuat" sambil menangis Levy mengatakannya karena tak kuat membayangkan apa yang terjadi kalau omongan Gajeel yang tadi jadi kenyataan

"Gihee.. tenang saja 'kecil' aku akan menjadi Gajeel mu yang kuat" Ucap Gajeel

Natsu yang juga terluka meski tak separah Gajeel dan Gray tidak sampai di rawat, perawat hanya mengobati luka-luka ringannya. Natsu Gray dan Gajeel sudah terbilang sangat kuat karena minimal siapa saja yang di hajar oleh Laxus n the gang akan tidak bisa masuk kuliah selama satu minggu.

_Di Rumah Natsu_

"Oto-sama, apa Nii-san baik-baik saja yaah ? aku kangen sama Nii-san" Tanya sang putra pada Ayahnya

"Kakakmu bukan orang yang lemah, dia juga bukan anak yang manja, dia pasti bisa hidup dari hasil nya sendiri. Dan saat ia berhasil menjalankan kehidupan mandirinya dia akan kembali dan mejadi pewaris utama keluarga Dragneel" terang sang Ayah

"aku iri dengan Nii-san" ucap Anaknya

"Nii-san kau iri dengan Natsu Nii ? Ayah, apa kami bisa seperti kakak ?" Seru anak satunya

"haha, kalian bebas melakukan apapun untuk hidup seperti yang kalian mau. Aku tidak akan pernah lagi melarang kalian ataupun memaksa kalian seperti dulu aku memaksa kakak kalian" Jawab sang Ayah dengan bangga

Adik Natsu yang pertama adalah Rouge Dragneel, seorang yang kalem dan tidak seperti Natsu, dia lebih mirip seperti ibunya Porluska Dragneel. Dan adik Natsu yang kedua Sting Dragneel, kalau boleh di bilang Sting adalah kopian dari Natsu dia berisik, dan juga over.

Cukup ulasan tentang keluarga Dragneel.

Sementara di kampus,

Setelah perkelahian dan pelajaran yang melelahkan, akhirnya waktunya untuk pulang pun tiba. Natsu segera kea tap untuk menemui Gray dan Gajeel seperti janjinya.

"oiy Salamander, apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan" Seru Gray

"Gi hee, jangan-jangan kau tertarik dengan ajakan Laxus yaa ?" telaah Gajeel

"begini, aku tertarik dengan ajakan mereka, tapi aku tidak ingin libatkan kalian. Kau tahu aku belum pernah melihat Levy semarah itu padamu Muka besi, dan aku tak tahan lihat Juvia yang begitu khawatir melihat keadaanmu pangeran Boxer" Ucap Natsu serius

"jangan khawatirkan kami kawan, kami akan mengikuti mu. Ini adalah masa muda kita, Juvia pasti mengerti, aku pun tak ingin masa kuliah ku hanya datar-datar saja" Timpal Gray

"Gi hee, kau tenang saja Salamander, kita akan jadi generasi baru yang tidak memulai duluan. Tapi jika kita di serang baru kita akan menyerang balik mereka. Bagaimana adil kan ?" Tambah Gajeel

"Hahaha, kau benar juga muka besi, itu masuk akal. Tapi dimana kita bisa menemui Laxus-" belum selesai omongan Natsu tiba-tiba Erza datang dan memotong

"Tuan Muda, anda tidak bisa berbuat seperti itu ! hal ini sangat berbahaya" Seru Erza

"Erza, kau kuat kan ? ku yakin Gajeel dan Gray pun tidak mampu mengalahkanmu. Jadi ikutlah bergabung" Ajak Natsu

"Salamander, enak saja kau bicara" Elak Gajeel

"apapun katamu Flame head, tapi kalau di ingat-ingat, Erza memang wanita paling menyeramkan" Ucap Gray

"Sial kau Pangeran Boxer, beraninya kau" Timpal Gajeel

"Sudahlah akui saja Erza memang kuat" Canda Natsu

"Tapi Tuan Muda, anda-" belum selesai

"Sudahlah, aku tak ingin dengar ucapanmu. Kau kan di tugaskan untuk melindungi ku. Jadi sekarang aku perintahkan kau bergabung dan lindungi aku. Tugas mu terpenuhi, dan aku mengajakmu juga karna kau temanku Erza" Kilah Natsu

Lagi-lagi Erza tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat Tuan Muda nya sudah memerintahkannya.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti" Lirih Erza

"ngomong-ngomong mana pacarmu Pangeran Boxer" Tanya Natsu

"aku sudah SMS, pasti dia segera naik kok" Jelas Gray

Tak lama setelah ucapan Gray, datanglah para wanita yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Juvia Levy dan Lucy Heartfilia.

Lucy adalah teman baru mereka.

"Graay-samaa" teriak histeris Juvia

"Juvia, siapa dia ?" selidik Gray

"oh iya, teman-teman ini Lucy. Teman sekelas kita loh" Terang Juvia

"Lucy Heartfilia, salam kenal" sapa Lucy hangat

"Natsu…"

"Gajeel…"

"Gray…"

Lucy yang bersalaman dengan Natsu merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, ya sepertinya Lucy jatuh cinta dengan Natsu pada pandangan pertama.

"Lucy san, sepertinya kau menyukai Natsu yaah" Canda Juvia

"eeh, eh Juvia kau apa-apaan sih, tidak kok" Lucy terlihat sangat gugup mendengarnya

"Ciee Lu-chan, naksir Natsu nih yeee" Goda Levy

"aduh kalian ini, enggak kok" lagi lagi Lucy membatah

"Mana mungkin wanita secantik Lucy, naksir berandalan seperti Natsu" balas Gray

"kau bilang apa Gray ? jangan menghina Tuan Mu-" lagi omongan Erza harus terpotong

"sudahlah Erza, kan jadi tidak enak dengan Natsu" Ucap Lucy

"hahah, sudah Luce, aku tidak apa. Lagipula mereka memang seperti itu" Seru Natsu

"Luce ?" Lucy hanya cengo mendengar namanya di panggil seenaknya

"tuh kan, Flame Head sudah punya nama panggilan khusus untukmu Lucy. Hahahah " Balas Gray

"Diam kau pangeran Boxer !" teriak Natsu

Hahahha mereka mengawali pertemanan dengan canda dan tawa hingga akhirnya Natsu dan Lucy saling bertukar email dan no ponsel.

Di apartemen Natsu, Gray, dan Gajeel. Mereka menyewa apartemen bertiga.

"oy natsu, apa kau yang membeli persediaan makanan ini ? banyak sekali ini Flame Head" Seru Gray kaget

"Gi Hee, kawan kau lupa dia kan orang yang paling kaya diantara kita bertiga" timpal Gajeel

"Hey hey, aku tidak pernah menggunakan uang ayahku selama ini kalian tahu kan. Aku pun bekerja paruh waktu bersama kalian bodoh" Selak Natsu

"Haah ? kau benar, jadi siapa yang membeli ini semua ?" Selidik Gray

"Gi Hee, Flame Head ada surat disini" ucap Gajeel

"Coba baca itu muka besi" Seru Gray

_Natsu-nii, _

_Kau baik-baik saja kan, kapan akan pulang ? ayah merindukanmu. Aku tahu kau masih marah pada ayah, tolonglah pulang sesekali. Ibu juga sangat sedih setelah kau tidak di rumah, Natsu-nii maaf sudah melanggar janji yang ku ucapkan padamu, tapi aku dan Rouge-Nii merindukanmu. Pulanglah Nii-san._

_Salam_

_Sting_

Ternyata surat yang di kirimkan dari Sting sang adik lelaki Natsu, sudah hampir 3 tahun sejak Natsu meninggalkan rumahnya. Sejak lulus SMP Natsu tak pernah pulang, hanya karena ia tidak suka dengan perkataan sang Ayah yang bilang bahwa demi kelancaran bisnis nya ia ingin menjodohkannya dengan putri teman bisnis Natsu, padahal ia sama sekali tidak ingin hidupnya di atur. Apalagi soal Erza yang selalu menamaninya, sebenarnya ia ingin memulangkan Erza, namun karena Erza sudah ia anggap sebagai teman, ia mengurungkan niatnya itu.

"Hah, jadi Sting ya" Ucap Natsu dingin

"oiy Natsu, pulanglah sesekali, benar kata Adikmu. Lagipula kita bisa bersenang-senang di kota Magnolia kan sembari mengantarmu pulang" Ucap Gray

"Gray, kau tidak mengerti artinya di kekang, bahkan oleh ayahmu sendiri" timpalnya

"Flame Head, biar bagaimana pun dia adalah ayahmu kan ? jadi cobalah bicarakan ini baik-baik" Saran Gray

"Gi hee, benar Salamander, pulanglah saat liburan nanti" tambah Gajeel

"kawan, saat liburan yaa ?, akan kupikirkan lagi. Sekarang nikmati saja makanan gratis ini hahaha" Seru Natsu

"Gi hee, kebetulan sekali" Ucap Gajeel Seru

Mereka menikmati apa yang Sting berikan, mumpung ada makanan gratis, begitulah trio ini.


	4. Chapter 4

**Faity Tail disclaimer by Hiro Mashima**

**Rate : T (maybe)**

**Romance &amp; Adventure**

**Happy Reading Minna**

Chap 4 Update !

Malam berlalu begitu cepat, ketiga remaja ini pun terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya,

"SIAAAAAAAL, " gerutu laki-laki bersurai raven ini

"Gi He, pangeran Boxer masih pagi sudah berteriak" Sahut laki-laki yang bernama Gajeel

"bodoh! sudah jam berapa ini ? lihat Juvia sudah menelpon ku sebanyak 12 kali tadi" Lagi Pria ini berteriak pagi-pagi

"Gi He, jadi kita terlambat nih" ucap Gajeel enteng

"bagaimana ini muka Besi ?" Gray terlihat panic

"Gray, kau seperti baru sekali terlambat saja. Kita sama-sama tidak tidur semalam" tiba-tiba Natsu memotong

"Salamander benar Gray" dukung Gajeel

Walaupun terlambat mereka ber 3 tetap berangkat ke kampus, karena ada urusan dengan Laxus, tak perlu berlama-lama, merekpun segera bergegas menuju ke kampus tepatnya ke markas Laxus n gang nya.

Natsu, Gajeel, dan Gray tiba-tiba di sambut oleh salah seorang pengawal Laxus yang di ketahui bernama Elfman,

"OTOKO DA….!" Teriak pria itu sambil melancarkan pukulannya ke arah Natsu, Gray, dan Gajeel

Dengan cepat Natsu menghindari serangan Elfman, lalu Gray dan Gajeel mulai mencoba mengeroyok Elfman, tapi nihil, serangan keduanya terlihat begitu lemah di hadapan pria ini.

"kalian ini memukul atau mengelitiki aku haah ? Laxus orang seperti ini kah yang kau dapatkan ?" Elfman terlihat marah

"Elf sayaang, aku harap kamu tidak terluka" Seru Ever

"tenang saja, kalau hanya melawan mereka aku akan baik-baik saja" Balasnya

"ngoceh-ngoceh saja dari tadi, kapan kau akan menghadapiku haah" pancing Natsu

"bersiaplah pinkish" sahut Elfman yang langsung mengarahkan pukulannya

_Doshh_, terdengar suara tembok yang hancur karena terkena pukulan Elfman yang meleset.

"ini balasanku, " Natsu kemudian melancarkan pukulannya dengan gaya paling cool.

Duaaak, pukulan telak ini mendarat di muka Elfman terlihat darah mengucur dari hidung Elfman. Elfman terlihat lunglai terkena pulukan telak Natsu. Pria besar itu kalah dengan satu pukulan Natsu.

"Gi He, Salamander sialan lagi-lagi mengambil bagian sendirian" Gerutu Gajeel

"Sial, sekuat apa dia sekarang. Kita berdua saja tidak mampu mengoles Pria itu" umpat Gray kesal

Suara tepuk tangan dari para anggota lain,

Elfman memang di siapkan sebagai tes terakhir untuk menjadi anggota berandalan di Fairy, belum ada lagi orang yang berhasil melukai Elfman selama ini, dan sekarang dia harus tumbang dengan satu pukulan.

"Heey, cepat tolong Elfman. Biar bagaimana dia kekasihku tahu" Ucap Evergreen Panik

"baiklah Ever-sama" sahut para anggota kompak

Tap tap tap ..

Terdengar suara langkah kaki seseorang mendekat. Natsu tahu pasti siapa orang itu, karena memang dia yang menyuruhnya untuk datang bergabung

"Erza, datang juga kau" Seru Natsu

"aku datang memenuhi undanganmu, Tu- maksudku Natsu" Sahutnya

"Hoi, Natsu baru bergabung sudah berulah. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan mengundang wanita kesini. Aku adalah wanita terkuat disini" Evergreen merasa kesal

"Laxus, bawa Bikslow dan Fried untuk bertarung dengan Erza jika memang kau ingin tahu sekuat apa dia" Ucap Natsu pada Laxus

"sepertinya ini menarik, Bikslow, Fried coba kalian lawan wanita berambut merah itu" Ucap Laxus

"tapi Laxus apa kau yakin" Fried meyakinkan

"jika dia lemah jangan buat dia mati, itu saja" lanjut Laxus

"baiklah"

Lalu mereka berdua langsung menyerang Erza, bengis menyerang seorang wanita seperti tanpa ampun, tapi Erza sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini karena sejak kecil ia sudah berlatih bela diri untuk melindungi keluarga Dragneel.

Bikslow menyerang dari arah kanan melancarkan sebuah pukulan yang terbilang telak tapi Erza dengan cekatan mampu menghindar, Fried tanpa ampun menyerang Erza yang terlihat sedikit lengah, tapi di luar dugaan Erza menangkap serangan Fried dan membantingnya ke tanah.

Melihat hal ini Bikslow tak tinggal diam, dia mencoba melancarkan serangan kembali, tapi Erza dengan cepat melakukan serangan balik yang cukup telak.

Duaaakkk

Sebuah pukulan mendarat manis di muka Bikslow, Bikslow mengusap darah yang mengalir dari pelipis matanya.

"Wanita ini…" Gumamnya di tengah pertarungan

Sementara Fried yang masih tersungkur di tanah mencoba bangkit dan melayangkan tendangan dari bawah mencoba membuat Erza terjatuh, tapi nihil Erza melompat ke udara dan mendaratkan kedua kakinya pada tubuh Fried yang membuatnya menahan sakit.

"CUKUP…" Teriak Laxus

Bikslow dan Fried tidak bergeming mereka bahkan belum membuat Erza bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri, wanita ini terlalu kuat. Natsu, Gray, dan Gajeel hanya menyeringai melihat aksi Erza barusan.

"Erza, itu kan namamu ? belum pernah terjadi di tahun-tahun sebelumnya wanita mampu mengalahkan Fried dan Bikslow. Kau boleh bergabung" Ucap Laxus

"baiklah" balasnya singkat

Semua orang yang menyaksikan pertarungan tadi hanya bisa begidik ngeri, mereka sudah menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran kotor tentang Erza, bahkan mereka pun takut untuk menyentuh Erza. Wanita kuat ini akan bergabung di tim utama bersama Laxus tentunya.

"Natsu, aku sudah tidak tertarik untuk menjadi ketua dari gang ini. Aku ingin menyerahkan jabatanku kepadamu" Seru Laxus yang lagi-lagi membuat semua orang tercengang

"ah.. Laxus, apa kau yakin ? kenapa secepat ini ?" Sahut Fried tidak percaya

"bocah itu bahkan baru bergabung" Lanjut Bikslow

"dengar, aku tidak dapat menemukan bocah seperti dia diantara kalian. Rekrutan pertamanya pun bahkan melebihi ekspektasi ku, bahkan aku yakin kalian semua tidak mampu menang melawannya. Nah Natsu silahkan sekarang ini adalah kursimu" Ucap Panjang Laxus

"kalau itu kehendakmu, maka baiklah. Tapi Laxus bantu aku" titah Pertama Natsu

"yaa Baiklah," balasnya singkat

"Gi Hee, salamander akan menjadi ketua kita. Seperti biasa" gumam Gajeel

"yaah mau bagaimana lagi, dia memang yang terkuat" Tambah Gray

Situasi berjalan normal sejak pengangkatan Natsu, Laxus menjelaskan panjang lebar soal musuh-musuh Fairy, diantaranya adalah Lamia, Pegagus, Carberus. 3 musuh besar Fairy, tapi baru-baru ini musuh mereka bertambah dengan datangnya Saber, mereka kampus baru yang menarik perhatian karena berhasil membuat Lamia bertekuk lutut. Ada 2 orang yang menjadi perhatian Laxus di Saber, orang-orang menjuluki mereka 2 Naga Kembar.

"Natsu, kita harus mulai berhati-hati dengan Saber. Setahun belakangan ini mereka berhasil membuat Lamia bertekuk lutut." Jelasnya

"Laxus, jika mereka mulai menganggu kita, maka kita hancurkan mereka" Jawabnya

"2 Naga kembar adalah kekuatan utama mereka. Karena setahuku dulu mereka hanya memiliki 3 petarung hebat Orga, Rufus, dan Dobenggal. Tapi mereka bertiga adalah pecundang, jadi aku sangat penasaran seberapa kuat 2 Naga kembar Saber" Laxus menggerutu

"Gi Hee, Laxus kita harus menghajar orang itu" Sambung Laxus

"aku akan berlatih lebih giat" Sahut Gray

"aku jadi bersemangat" Teriak Natsu

Dalam hati Laxus bergumam _"mereka orang-orang yang aneh, Gildarts-sensei apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini akan di tentukan oleh anak-anak ini" _

Setelah pertemuan ini selesai Natsu, Gajeel, dan Gray tidak menuju ke kelas tapi ke atap. (DASAR BENGAL).

Mereka berbaring di atap sekolah, menerawang ke atas langit.

"Gray, apa kau yakin aku harus pulang yah" Tanya Natsu dalam lamunanya

"pulanglah kawan, sesekali tidak apa" Balas Gray

"Gi Hee, salamander orang tuamu sangat perduli padamu, jangan kecewakan mereka. Hanya karena kau kecewa dengan keputusan mereka yang lalu. Maafkan mereka" Usul Gajeel

"aku belum siap" gumamnya pelan

Baru kali ini Gray dan Gajeel melihat Natsu seperti ini, begitu gusar.

Sekarang kita tinggalkan Natsu yang sedang galau dan memikirkan masalahnya dirumah, di kelas para wanita sedang membicarakan ketiga pria ini.

"Levy-san, Juvia gelisah Gray-sama tidak ada di kelas" umpatnya

"Gajeel, Gray, dan Natsu akan jarang masuk kelas ini. Mereka sudah terpengaruh oleh Laxus-senpai" Gerutu gadis kecil bersurai biru ini

"eeh ko begitu sih ?" Juvia balik Tanya

"mereka sudah bergabung dengan Laxus-senpai, mereka pasti akan berbuat onar dan mereka akan sering ikut perkelahian dengan kampus-kampus lain" terang Levy

"apaaaa… Gray-sama Juvia tidak rela kalau Gray-sama terluka seperti kemarin. Haaah" Keluh panjang Juvia

"sudahlah Juvia, aku pun kesal Gajeel begitu. Tapi kita hanya bisa mendoakan mereka supaya mereka baik-baik saja. Dan juga berdoa agar mereka cepat sadar" balas Levy

Tiba gadis bersurai merah datang menghampiri, diikuti oleh gadis berambut blonde

"halo Lucy-san, Erza-san" Sapa hangat Juvia

"hai Juvia, eto Levy-chan kau kenapa murung begitu ?" sapa Lucy

"Hai Lu-chan, aku tidak apa-apa kok" balasnya

"Erza, kenapa kau ikut-ikutan Natsu dan yang lain ?" Tanya Levy cemas

"aku hanya menuruti perintah Tuan Muda" jawabnya singkat

"eeh Tuan Muda ? siapa Erza ?" Lucy yang belum tahu mencoba menyelidiki

"sudah pasti Tuan Muda Natsu " balasnya

"haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ? Natsu seorang tuan muda" Lucy teriak seakan tidak percaya

"oh iya Lu-chan baru tahu yaa" Balas Levy

"Lucy kuperingatkan kau untuk jauh-jauh dari Tuan Muda, kalau kau hanya ingin memanfaatkanya" tutur Erza dengan death glare andalannya

"heeh.. Erza kau sangat menyeramkan" gumam Lucy

"Erza, kau tidak boleh begitu kepada Lu-chan, kalau dia suka beneran kenapa ?" Levy agak marah pada Erza

"sebenarnya begini, dulu Tuan Muda pernah jatuh pada seorang gadis dan beliau sangat menyayangi gadis itu, tadinya kupikir gadis itu benar-benar tulus mencintai Tuan Muda sampai-sampai Tuan Muda marah kepada ayahnya saat ayah Tuan Muda bilang ingin menjodohkannya dengan teman bisnisnya. Tapi ternyata gadis yang tuan muda cintai hanya ingin harta Tuan Muda, Tuan Muda begitu terpukul dan dia akhirnya meninggalkan rumah, Igneel-sama dan Grandine-sama sangat sedih setelah kuceritakan cerita ini padanya. Aku sungguh tidak ingin Tuan Muda mengulangi hal yang sama. Dan aku disini untuk memastikan hal itu tidak akan terjadi" cerita Erza

Semua yang mendengar begitu tersentak, apa benar Natsu yang begitu periang dan ramai pernah semurung itu.

"kalau saja aku bukan dari keluarga pelayan keluarga Dragneel aku ingin sekali mencintai Tuan Muda, oh tidak dia begitu tampan dan keren" Gumam Erza

"jika begitu kenapa tidak kau cintai saja Natsu" sahut Levy polos

"tidak bisa Levy, aku sadar Tuan Muda pasti mencintai orang lain. Dan sekarang aku ingin mencari laki-laki yang pas untukku, jadi aku sudah tidak punya perasaan terhadap Tuan Muda" balasnya

"Juvia pikir Lucy-san mencintai Natsu hehe, tapi awas saja kalau dia ingin merebut Gray-sama" Juvia menambahkan

Lucy hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah polah teman-teman barunya, memang apa benar Lucy mencintai Natsu, tidak secepat ini juga, Lucy baru sebatas kagum dengan Natsu.

Waktu pun berlalu begitu cepat, reputasi Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, serta Erza yang notabene anggota baru gang Fairy kini sudah melesat naik. Mereka ber-4 sudah menjadi sosok yang di takuti oleh seluruh siswa di academy Fairy. Tidak ada tanda-tanda dari 3 musuh besar mereka yang memulai genderang perang, hanya saja pergerakan Saber makin mengkhawatirkan, tersiar kabar Saber sudah berhasil membuat Pegasus dan Carberus bertekuk lutut.

"Natsu-san, Natsu-san … " sambil berlari seseorang berteriak melapor kepada Natsu

"ada apa Alzack ?" sahut Natsu santai

"Natsu-san, ayo ke taman kita lihat yang terjadi" Alzack masih begidik ketakutan

"Gi Hee, sebenarnya ada apa ini" Gajeel masih bertanya-tanya

"Gajeel-san nanti saja aku jelaskan" Balas Alzack

Lalu Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Erza pergi mengikuti Alzack ke taman.

Mereka terbelalak melihat apa yang terjadi, 3 siswa mereka di paku di pohon dengan keadaan babak belur. Jet, Droy, dan Warren adalah ketiga orang itu.

"SIAPA YANG BERANI MELAKUKAN INI PADA FAIRY.. HAAAH" teriak Natsu mengintrogerasi Alzack

"Natsu-san lihat ! " sambil menunjuk sepucuk surat

_Natsu Dragneel, lihatlah anggotamu sudah kubuat seperti itu, selanjutnya adalah kau. Temui aku sepulang kulia di lapangan belakang kampus, kita buktikan siapa yang lebih pantas menduduki posisimu. _

_Salam_

_Jellal _

Ternyata Jellal yang membuat keributan ini. Laxus yang sudah diberitahu oleh Elfman pun segera datang ke taman, dan menggeram kesal karena Jellal kembali berulah.

"JELLAL, KURANG AJAR KAU" teriak Laxus

"siapa Jellal sebenarnya" Tanya Natsu

Tiba-tiba seseorang bersurai biru datang menghampiri Natsu dan menjelaskan

"Jellal adalah kakak kembarku, Natsu" kata Pria yang di ketahui bernama Mystogan

"haah, Mystogan kau tidak pernah cerita padaku" Sahut Natsu

"kakakku memang sedikit bodoh dan arogan, Laxus pernah melawannya dan kau tahu kakakku mampu mengimbangi Laxus" Terang Mystogan

"Gi Hee, seperti apa pria ini. Kurang ajah sekali dia" Gajeel pun terlihat sangat marah

"TIDAK AKAN KU MAAFKAN SIAPAPUN YANG BERANI MELUKAI TEMAN-TEMANKU. TUNGGU AKU JELLAL. KEPARAT KAU" Teriak Natsu

Semua anggota gang bersorak mendukung Natsu, pemimpin mereka yang baru ini sangat perduli terhadap anggotanya, bahkan jarang sekali Laxus memanggil mereka dengan sebutan teman.

Akan seperti apa pertarungan antara Natsu dan Jellal ? lalu apa perasaan Lucy akan berubah seiring berjalannya waktu ?

Di tunggu Chapter selanjutnya

Review minna ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

**Fairy Tail disclaimer by Hiro Mashima**

**Rate : T (maybe)**

**Romance &amp; Adventure**

**Happy Reading Minna**

Thanks Minna yang udah nungguin update chapter selanjutnya, ini udah update chapter 5, maaf bila masih banyak typo, RnR pliss !

Natsu vs Jellal.

Di tempat gang Fairy,

"Natsu, berhati-hatilah terhadap Jellal" ucap Mystogan

"aku ingin menenangkan diri sejenak, sebelum melawannya" balas Natsu

Natsu menjadi serius sejak melihat Jet, Droy, dan Warren di paku di pohon oleh Jellal, sejak bergabung dengan gang ini Natsu sudah menganggap anggotanya sebagai temannya. Begitu pun mereka, Natsu seperti nyawa baru, kepemimpinannya membawa angina segar di Fairy.

Belum ada pertarungan memang semenjak Natsu memimpin, karena prinsip Natsu adalah bila mereka di serang maka mereka akan membalas, Laxus tak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu. Dia pun mendukung sepenuhnya keputusan Natsu.

Gray dan Gajeel tahu Natsu akan berada di atap kampus, dia akan menenangkan diri. Natsu sangat jarang bersikap begini, karena hanya Gray dan Gajeel sahabat dekatnya, tapi kali ini berbeda, Natsu menjadi orang yang sangat bersahabat dengan semuanya. Mereka ber 2 pun senang akan hal ini.

Di atap,

Erza menyusul tuan muda nya ini, ingin sedikit berbincang, Erza sudah biasa melakukannya. Sudah tugasnya begitu bukan. Oh tidak sebenarnya Erza tidak menginginkan hal ini, dia tidak mau jatuh cinta pada tuan mudanya ini. Apa kata ayahnya nanti.

"Tuan Muda, anda sedikit gundah?" Sapa Erza

"ya, kau tahu kan. Jet, Droy dan Warren mengalami hal yang sangat buruk. Dan aku tidak ada disana" ucapnya

"santai saja, kau pasti akan bisa menyelesaikannya Tuan" balas Erza

"Erza, terimakasih."

"e-eto Tuan Muda, tidak usah begitu. Sudah tugasku kan." Balasnya

"ngomong-ngomong, apa Tuan Muda tahu, ketika aku pertama kali datang kerumah Dragneel-san, kala itu aku melihat Tuan Muda sangat dekat dengan Sting-sama dan Rouge-sama. Ap-apa Tuan Muda tidak merindukan mereka?" Ucap nya

"adik-adik kecilku sudah menjadi laki-laki yang hebat sekarang, kurasa mereka bisa hidup tanpa harus mengikuti aku terus" tutur Natsu

"kau benar, Tuan Muda semangat yaa " Erza menyemangati Tuan Muda nya

"yosh, aku jadi tambah bersemangat. Terima kasih sekali lagi Erza" ucapnya sambil memberikan cengiran khasnya, cengiran yang mampu membuat semua wanita terpana

"Gi hee, Salamander. Kalau kau kalah aku akan merebut tahta mu" terdengar ucapan Gajeel dari kejauhan

"Flame-head, jangan sekali-kali kau kalah dari orang seperti dia" tambah Gray

"tenang saja, ngomong-ngomong terima kasih sahabat" ucap Natsu

Waktu yang di tentukan pun sudah tiba, Natsu diikuti oleh para anggota gang Fairy tengah bersiap menuju tempat yang di tentukan Jellal, yakni lapangan di belakang kampus.

Semuanya harap-harap cemas, khawatir, juga takut akan terjadi apa-apa terhadap teman mereka.

"Natsu, karena Laxus sudah percaya sepenuhnya tehadapmu, kami pun percaya padamu" Seru Fried

"oke, terimakasih" balas Natsu singkat

Jellal juga sudah menunggu kedatangan Natsu, pertarungan ini sepertinya sudah tersebar ke seluruh kampus. Sedikitnya para fans Jellal dan Natsu sudah memenuhi lapangan itu.

"Kyaaaa, Jellal-samaaaa"

"Natsuuuuuuuu-sama, berjuanglah"

Teriakan fans mereka mulai terdengar, Jellal adalah salah satu pria tampan yang ada di Fairy Academy. Begitu pula Natsu, reputasi keduanya pun tak perlu di ragukan, Natsu ketua gang Fairy dan Jellal adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak mau mengakui gang Fairy.

"Natsu Dragneel… anak sulung dari keluarga Dragneel. Aku benar kan" ucapnya

"haah, itu tidak penting lagi Jellal Fernandez, jika ada yang berani menyentuh teman-temanku kau adalah musuhku. Dan jangan bawa-bawa keluarga" balasnya

Setelah kata balasan dari Natsu terdengar, Jellal mulai melancarkan pukulannya.

Pukulan telak yang hanya di diamkan oleh Natsu, sengaja dia menghadapi pukulan Jellal tanpa menghindar.

"Terima ini Jellal" Natsu menjawab pukulan Jellal denga pukulannya, sepertinya Jellal tak berniat menghindari pukulan Natsu.

Adu jotos, tendangan mulai terlihat, situasi kian memanas, anehnya mereka tidak saling menghindar. Natsu dan Jellal sudah babak belur, darah dan lebam sudah menghiasi wajah mereka yang tampan itu.

Daak..

Duaak..

Natsu menyeringai, dan Jellal pun menyeringai sombong, pertarungan masih berlangsung.

"Natsu Dragneel, keparat kau" teriak Jellal sambil melancarkan serangannya,

Tak disangka kali ini Natsu menahan pukulan Jellal, dan membalasnya dengan pukulan

Daaak…

Pukulan Natsu begitu telak, Jellal terpental. Darah mengalir dari hidungnya, tapi buru-buru ia menyeka darah segar itu.

Keduanya sudah terlihat kelelahan, tapi belum berniat menyudahi baku hantam mereka.

"NATSU DRAGNEEEEEL" Jellal bangkit dan melakukan hal yang seperti tadi lagi

"terima ini, ini untuk Jet, Droy, dan Warren" tak mau kalah Natsu pun menyerang Jellal,

Dan bersamaan

Braaak,

Semua mata yang menyaksikan kejadian itu hanya bisa tercengang, para gadis menutup mulut mereka, anggota gang Fairy pun tak kalah kagetnya dengan para penonton itu, Mystogan sang adik kembar Jellal, tiba-tiba muncul di tengah-tengah mereka, membuat dirinya terkena pukulan Natsu dan Jellal,

Jellal tepat mengenai wajah Mystogan yang sangat mirip dengan nya, pukulan Natsu mendarat tepat di belakang wajahnya. Mystogan yang menerima serangan dari 2 orang tak kuasa, dia tumbang.

"Kau su-sudah ka-kalah Jellal-Nii" kata-kata Mystogan sebelum dia tumbang

"MYSTOOOGAAAAN" teriak Jellal yang percaya melihat adiknya harus terkena pukulannya

"tidak, Mystogan" Natsu hanya bisa menggumam pelan tak percaya melihat tindakan Mystogan

"KURANG AJAR KAU NATSU DRAGNEEL" Jellal sepertinya murka dengan kejadian ini, dan mencoba kembali menyerang Natsu yang hanya terdiam Shock.

Tapi dengan cepat Erza datang menghadang serangan Jellal, bahkan Jellal pun tak berdaya di tangan Erza, factor kelelahan dan luka-lukanya membuat dia sedikit lemah.

"kau tidak berhak melakukan itu Jellal, Natsu sudah menang telak. Sekarang kau harus membawa adikmu kerumah sakit" ucap Erza dengan death glare andalannya

Jellal mulai mereda, tak bergeming. Sementara Mystogan di angkat oleh teman-temannya, segera di larikan kerumah sakit. Jellal dan Natsu masih terdiam, Jellal tidak bisa menyaksikan kejadian ini, dia sendiri yang membuat Mystogan menjadi seperti itu.

Dia terduduk lemah, tak berdaya, apa yang akan harus dikatakan pada ayahnya. Apa yang harus dia katakan pada adik kecilnya nanti.

Tapi kejadian tak terduga, Natsu mengulurkan tangannya ke Jellal,

"Jellal, kau tak bersalah, aku juga ikut andil dan memukul Mystogan. Aku tidak menyangka Mystogan akan datang tadi" Natsu masih mencoba pada Jellal yang masih terlihat sangat terpukul

Uluran tangan Natsu di sambut Jellal, pertarungan sudah tidak diperlukan lagi, sekarang adalah waktunya untuk membawa Mystogan kerumah sakit, adiknya membutuhkannya.

"Natsu Dragneel," gumamnya

"Jellal, kau adalah salah satu siswa disini, bergabunglah, perseteruan ini sudah tidak penting lagi. Maafkan aku sudah memukul Mystogan tadi" ucap Natsu terlihat tulus

"kau benar, aku akan kerumah sakit menyusul Mystogan. Tawaranmu akan ku pikirkan" jawab Jellal

Lalu 2 orang ini pun pergi menuju kerumah sakit, terlihat dari air muka Jellal, dia begitu khawatir akan keadaan Mystogan. Di dalam lubuk hatinya, Jellal sebenarnya adalah orang yang baik, tapi dia begitu di butakan oleh amarahnya.

Keadaan Mystogan tidak terlalu buruk, dia sedikit shock karena menerima serangan Natsu dan Jellal, luka di kepalanya pun tak begitu parah, Syukurlah dia masih baik-baik saja.

Para anggota gang Fairy yang mendengar kabar baik itupun bersyukur, setelahnya mereka kembali kerumah masing-masing, menyisakan Natsu, Jellal, Erza, Gray dan Gajeel.

"Jellal, kurasa Mystogan butuh istirahat. Sebaiknya kami semua pulang" seru Erza

"hm, baiklah. Terima kasih…" ucapan Jellal sedikit terhenti

"Erza Scarlet…" tambahnya

"baik, terima kasih Erza, Natsu, dan kalian"

"Gi Hee, setidaknya ingatlah nama kami, sialan" Gajeel terlihat kesal

"haah, menyusahkan saja. Kami pulang dulu. Natsu kau juga butuh istirahat ayo pulanglah" Seru Gray

"baiklah,"

Natsu pun pulang menuju apartemen nya, sementara Erza bilang, dia akan tinggal bersama dengan Lucy. Karena tidak mungkin dia tinggal bersama Natsu, Gray dan Gajeel kan.

3 hari setelah kejadian itu,

"haah, nikmat sekali rasanya. Luka ku sudah sembuh" ucap Natsu yang terlihat sudah kembali seperti semula

"Salamander, kau sudah tidur selama 3 hari. Gi Hee, seperti orang mati saja" sahut Gajeel

"masih untung si kepala pink itu tidak mati hahahah" cela Gray

"kalian sialan sekali. Ngomong-ngomong selama 3 hari aku tidak ke kampus ada berita apa saja" Tanya Natsu

"tidak ada sih, kami juga selalu membolos. Tidak ada kegiatan di gang, Laxus juga tidak mau memerintah kami" jelas Gajeel

"oh bgitu yaa, baiklah sudah lama aku tidak ke kampus, aku ingin masuk ke kelas hari ini" ucapnya yang sukses membuat ketiga temannya sweatdrop

Sesampainya mereka di kelas,

"Yo, Luce, Levy, Juvia, Erza" sapa Natsu

Siswa siswi yang lain terlihat bingung melihat Natsu di kelas,

"Yo Natsu, " balas Lucy dengan senyuman manisnya

Gray langsung menghampiri Juvia, dan Gajeel pun mendekati Levy.

"luce, apa kabar ? lama tidak ketemu yaah" Lucy kaget saat Natsu menanyai nya kabar

"aku baik Natsu, kau bagaimana. Maaf tidak menjenguk saat kau sakit" balasnya

"tidak apa-apa Luce, lagi pula aku hanya tertidur" jawab Natsu sambil mengeluarkan seringai andalannya

Tak di pungkiri, muncul semburat merah di wajah Lucy melihat Natsu begitu, pesona Natsu sungguh tidak terelakkan.

Obrolan mereka harus terhenti saat laki-laki bersurai biru masuk ke kelas mereka, laki-laki yang sudah di kalahkan Natsu kemarin, ya Jellal, tapi dengan siapa Jellal berjalan.

_Haah Jellal ada 2, _gumam Natsu dengan bodohnya. Sebenarnya yang bersama Jellal adalah Mystogan. Perbedaan mereka berdua hanya terletak pada tattoo, Jellal di mata kiri dan Mystogan di mata kanan.

"Natsu Dragneel, " sapa nya

"Yo, Jellal, dan … Mystogan" terlihat tidak yakin

"haha, ya beginilah, aku terlalu mirip dengan Jellal-Nii ya Natsu" sifat Mystogan tidak sedingin Jellal

"Hey Mystogan, kau sudah sembuh total ?" Tanya Gray

"yaa seperti yang kaulihat Gray" jawabnya

Jellal hanya terdiam, tidak bergeming, takut bicara bukan gayanya sebenarnya.

"N-Natsu, aku minta maaf atas perlakuanku terhadap Jet, Droy dan Warren" ucap panjang lebar Jellal

"tidak usah kau pikirkan aku sudah memaafkanmu" ucap Natsu yang berjiwa besar

"aku bersedia membantu Fairy mulai hari ini" lanjutnya

"Gi Hee, kita akan bertambah kuat" Sahut Gajeel

"Yosh, kita sudah lengkap sekarang" seru Natsu

Akhirnya Jellal pun bergabung dengan Fairy, sepertinya Natsu sudah tidak sabar ingin menghadapi Saber, dia juga penasaran dengan naga kembar Saber.

"Natsu, saat istirahat aku akan ke markas. Jaa" ucap Mystogan seraya meninggalkan kelas

Jam mata kuliah akan segera di mulai, saat percakapan tadi Natsu tidak sadar di perhatikan oleh Lucy, melihat tingkah Natsu seperti itu membuat perasaan Lucy bercampur aduk, khawatir, takut, oh apa yang aku pikirkan, gumamnya. Sepertinya pria Pink ini sudah menarik perhatian gadis blonde ini.

Meskipun jarang sekali betegur sapa, bahkan di telpon sekalipun, Lucy sudah berharap bahwa Natsu akan memperhatikannya. Terlebih kini sudah banyak fans-fans wanita yang menyukai Natsu.

"ehm, Natsu.." panggil Lucy di tengah-tengah dosen yang sedang menerangkan

"iya Luce," balasnya singkat

"boleh aku minta no telpon dan alamat email mu" ucap Lucy malu malu

"hmm, boleh saja. Kenapa tidak dari dulu-dulu" jawab Natsu membuat Lucy tergagap

"eto, kita kan jarang sekali bertemu Natsu" jawab Lucy sekenanya

"ya sudah, ini" sambil menyerahkan hand phone miliknya agar Lucy bisa menulisnya sendiri

Kini Natsu dan Lucy sudah saling bertukar no telpon dan email, apa yang akan terjadi dengan hubungan 'pertemanan' mereka selanjutnya. Dan apa dengan masuknya Jellal Fairy academy mampu meredam ambisi Saber.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

Sampai ketemu lagi Readers di chapter berikutnya.

RnR pliss ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

**Fairy Tail disclaimer by Hiro Mashima**

**Rate : T (maybe)**

**Romance &amp; Adventure**

**Happy Reading Minna**

"_eto, kita kan jarang sekali bertemu Natsu" jawab Lucy sekenanya_

"_ya sudah, ini" sambil menyerahkan hand phone miliknya agar Lucy bisa menulisnya sendiri_

_Kini Natsu dan Lucy sudah saling bertukar no telpon dan email, apa yang akan terjadi dengan hubungan 'pertemanan' mereka selanjutnya. Dan apa dengan masuknya Jellal Fairy academy mampu meredam ambisi Saber._

Pagi yang cerah,

Tempat tidur kecil ini terasa begitu nyaman untuk pria bersurai pink ini. Meskipun harus berbagi tempat dengan ke 2 temannya, ia tidak perduli. Kebahagiaannya dalam hidup begitu dia rasakan ketika berada di tempat ini. Tapi kenyamanan itu tiba-tiba buyar ketika hp nya berbunyi, keras sekali, umpatnya.

Dengan mata yang masih mengantuk, dia mencoba melihat hp nya dan ternyata ada email. Tanpa ambil pusing Natsu membuka email tersebut.

_**Pagi Natsu,**_

_**Bangunlah ini sudah pagi, jangan sampai terlambat ke kampus yaah.**_

_**Aku menunggumu 'lagi' di kelas.**_

_**Lucy**_

Pengirim email pagi-pagi buta itu adalah Lucy Heartfilia, sejak Natsu memberikan alamat emailnya pada Lucy, wanita ini begitu sering mengirimi Natsu email, Natsu pun membalasnya. Dia tidak mau membuat Lucy menunggu balasannya terlalu lama. Sedikit demi sedikit Natsu berubah, dia sudah tidak malas lagi, dia sudah tidak lagi bangun kesiangan.

_**Yo Luce,**_

_**Gara-gara email mu pagi-pagi buta begini, aku jadi terbangun. Terima kasih yaa Luce. **_

_**Tapi hari ini sepertinya aku tidak masuk kelas, karena kau tahu sendiri kan. Ada hal yang tidak beres akhir-akhir ini.**_

_**Maaf yaa**_

_**Natsu**_

Balasnya pada wanita bersurai pirang ini, meskipun dia tidak mau membuat Lucy kecewa, tapi biar bagaimanapun dia tetap saja masih mementingkan gang nya.

Lucy berjalan gontai menuju kampus, seperti kehilangan semangat, sungguh di luar kebiasaannya selama ini. Karena email Natsu tadi pagi dia jadi kehilangan 80% semangatnya untuk pergi ke kampus.

Apa sebegitu besar pengaruh Natsu pada kehidupan Lucy, wajah tampan Natsu selalu terbayang-bayang di benak Lucy. Dia sendiri tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang terjadi akhir-akhir, _mungkinkah aku jatuh cinta pada Natsu_. Saat pikiran itu menghampiri nya, dia langsung tepis jauh-jauh, karena Natsu tidak peka dan juga Natsu sepertinya tidak menyukai dirinya.

Juvia, Levy, dan Erza sangat geregetan melihat mereka ber 2, pasalnya Lucy sudah jelas-jelas menyukai Natsu tapi sepertinya Lucy tidak seperti Juvia yang bisa dengan mudah menyatakan perasaannya terlebih dahulu kepada Gray. Erza sendiri sudah menyetujui jikalau Lucy sahabatnya itu menyukai tuan mudanya.

"Ohaiyou Luc-chan, kenapa kau terlihat galau begitu." Sapa Levy namun tidak diindahkan oleh Lucy

"mungkin Lucy-san di tolak oleh Natsu-san" celetuk Juvia yang sukses membuat mata Lucy membulat kaget

"apaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ? " Lucy hanya mampu terkaget

"jadi benar ya Lu-chan ?" Levy menambah buruk situasi

"ti-ti-tidak itu tidak benar, aku saja belum menembak Natsu. Kalian ini ada-ada saja" ujar Lucy mengklarifikasi

"ya ampun Lucy, Tuan Muda sepertinya belum peka terhadap perasaanmu. Atau berarti Tuan Muda tidak ingin mengharapkan lebih darimu, karena kenangan buruk yang pernah terjadi" ujar Erza yang tiba-tiba datang

"Erza…" lirih Lucy

"tenanglah kami akan membantu mu" tambah Erza

Setelah perbincangan ini, Juvia, Levy, dan Lucy pergi menuju kantin, seperti hari-hari lainnya. Mereka memesan makanan dan minuman. Lucy masih terfokus pada masalahnya dalam mencintai Natsu, dia terlihat begitu galau karena tak melihat Natsu hari ini.

Akhir-akhir ini memang terjadi situasi yang buruk, di depan gerbang Fairy Academy seperti ada yang memperhatikan atau lebih tepatnya mengintai kedamaian di tempat ini. Mereka berjumlah 4 orang, Natsu tahu benar mengenai hal tersebut. Dan pengamanan Fairy pun di perketat, di depan gerbang saja sudah berjaga 5 orang, Alzack, Elfman, Fried, Bickslow, dan Mystogan. Tapi mereka selalu menyampaikan tidak ada hal yang mengkhawatirkan, tapi Natsu tidak sebodoh itu, dia tetap menyuruh 5 orang itu berjaga setiap harinya.

"Natsu, jika Saber pelakunya maka aku tidak akan segan-segan menghajar mereka" ucap Jellal yang sekarang sudah bergabung dengan Fairy

"benar kata Jellal, selama ini mereka juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Lamia dan Pegasus. Kita tidak boleh lengah, kau sudah membuat antisipasi yang hebat" tambah Laxus

"Gi Hee, aku siap kapan saja" ucap Gajeel bersemangat

"kepala Pink, kami mengandalkanmu" Seru Gray

"terimakasih, ini memang sudah wajar terjadi, mungkin mereka terpancing dengan sikap diam kita selama ini. Saat kita tenang maka kita akan menang" ucap Natsu

Sementara di sebuah gedung tua, tepat di belakang sebuah kampus megah yang baru-baru ini berdiri. Saber Academy, ya ini adalah markas Saber. Terlihat beberapa orang berkumpul,

"kami melaporkan, bahwa sang pemimpin Fairy tengah mengerahkan anak buahnya berjaga di depan gerbang, jadi kami harus lebih berhati-hati dalam melakukan pengintaian" lapor pria bersurai pirang panjang ini, yang di ketahui bernama Rufus

"sial mereka sepertinya sudah melakukan antisipasi, tapi tenang saja biar bagaimanapun kita akan membuat mereka berlutut. Sama seperti Lamia dan Pegasus. Hahahahah" ucap Pria yang memakai kupluk ini, dia adalah salah satu naga kembar yang sering di bicarakan orang

"anda tenang saja, aku akan menghajar mereka semua, anda berdua tidak perlu repot-repot" ujar pria bermasker ini, yang diketahui bernama Dobenggal

"hahaha, kau sudah seperti jagoan saja Dobenggal, padahal kau membunuh Ren saja tidak berani" cela Orga

"diamlah, " sela pria yang memakai kupluk satu lagi, salah satu dari naga kembar juga

Mereka semua terdiam. Kedua pemimpin mereka yang baru begitu kuat bagi mereka, mereka pun tunduk terhadap naga kembar ini.

"Laxus Dreyar, kami akan mengancurkanmu" lanjut orang yang tadi lagi,

Sebenarnya Saber tidak tahu jika kekuatan Fairy telah berubah, dan pemimpinnya pun telah berganti. Setelah seruan tadi, Dobenggal, Rufus, Orga, dan salah satu naga kembar bergerak menuju Fairy. Salah satu kehebatan naga kembar adalah mereka mampu menipu musuh, gerakan mereka gesit, terutama pria bersurai hitam ini, dia terkenal sebagai bayangan dari Saber.

Kini mereka ber 4 sudah tiba di depan gerbang Fairy, Orga sedang melihat situasi,

"mereka ada 5 orang" serunya

"kita bisa tumbangkan mereka, itu bukan masalah yang sulit" lanjut pria berkupluk itu

Mereka mulai mengendap-endap, dan diam-diam menyergap anggota Fairy dari belakang. Elfman tumbang di tangan Orga, Fried tumbang ditangan Rufus, Alzack tumbang di tangan Dobenggal, Mystogan dan Bickslow tidak mampu meredam kekuatan pria berkupluk ini.

"kita akan melakukan cara licik dengan menculik gadis dari Fairy" ucap sang naga kembar

"hahah, ternyata anda licik juga ya"

Rencana Saber ternyata adalah menghancurkan Fairy dari dalam, dengan menculik siswi nya dan membuat amarah Fairy semakin naik. Dan menghancurkan Fairy saat mereka sudah benar-benar terkuasai oleh emosi.

Di tempat gang Fairy

"ngomong-ngomong dimana Mystogan, kenapa lama sekali dia" kata Jellal yang mulai khawatir

"tenang saja, dia hanya berjaga kan" jawab Gray

"kepalanya…"

Meskipun sudah sembuh total, tapi kepala Mystogan masih sakit, dan akan terkena dampak buruk apabila menerima serangan di kepalanya.

"NATSU-SAN," teriak sesorang

"heeh, kenapa yaa ?" ujar Natu

Pria ini, Alzack mendatangi Natsu. Sepertinya terjadi hal yang sama seperti ketika Jet, Droy dan Warren di paku di pohon.

"hey Alzack, kenapa kau babak belur begitu" Tanya Natsu panic

"Natsu-san, Saber. Mereka menyerang kita. Kau tahu mereka menculik Mirajane, Lucy, Juvia, dan Levy" jelas Alzack

"APAAAAA" teriak Gray, Natsu, Gajeel dan Laxus, Erza

Note : Mirajane adalah kekasih Laxus, meskipun tidak pernah diceritakan di chapter sebelumnya. Baru sekarang lah akan di bahas.

"Alzack, yang kau bilang benar haah. Bagaimana Mira bisa tertangkap sementara kalian ada disana. Haah" ucap Laxus dengan amarahnya yang sudah memuncak

"ma-maaf Laxus-san, kami dikalahkan dengan begitu mudah. Lihatlah di depan gerbang, semuanya tumbang" lanjut Alzack

"Luce…"

"Levy…"

"Juvia…"

"maaf teman-teman, aku tadi sempat bersama mereka, tapi aku pergi kemari karena kupikir akan ada hal yang buruk" Ujarnya Erza

Keempat orang terkuat se Fairy ini hanya bergumam pelan begitu mendapati kenyataan bahwa para wanita yang mereka cintai harus di culik oleh sang musuh mereka. Saber sungguh licik.

Flashback

"_**Nee, Erza jadi kau akan pergi ke markas gang yaah ?" Tanya Levy**_

"_**hah, iya aku kan sudah bergabung" jawabnya sambil memakan kue Strawberry nya.**_

"_**Erza, semua orang yang melihat sedang memakan kue disini, pasti tidak akan mengira kalau kau adalah salah satu dari gang Fairy" ucap Lucy**_

"_**haha, begitulah seharusnya pengawal rahasia Tuan Muda Natsu Dragneel" jawabnya bangga**_

_**Sementara teman-temannya hanya sweatdropped, Erza seperti sangat terobsesi dengan Tuan Muda nya.**_

"_**Nee, Erza. Apa aku bisa bersaing denganmu ya untuk mendapatkan Natsu" gumam Lucy**_

"_**Lucy! Kau tahu, Tuan Muda tidak akan pernah mencintaiku, itu adalah fakta yang paling menyakitkan dalam hidupku. Aku mencintai Tuan Muda, tapi aku tak pernah mengharapkan balasan, Tuan Muda pasti akan mendapatkan wanita yang bisa mengerti dirinya sepenuhnya. Dan kulihat kau adalah calon yang pas, Hime-sama" ucap Panjang Erza diakhiri dengan kata yang membuat Lucy memerah, **_

_**Benar yaah, jika Natsu adalah Tuan Muda, maka Lucy adalah Tuan Putri. Hihihi. Lucy hanya cekikikan dalam hati.**_

"_**Nee Erza. Lama tidak bertemu yaa" sapa seorang gadis bersurai perak dengan poni yang terkuncir yang tiba-tiba datang**_

"_**eeh Mira ? aku tidak tahu kalau kau di sini juga" jawab Erza, diketahui dia adalah teman Erza saat di SMA, Mirajane. Erza memanggilnya dengan nama Mira. lebih tua dari Erza, dan fakta yang menarik dari seorang Mira dia adalah kakak dari wanita yang sudah menyakiti Tuan Muda nya. Ya Mira adalah kakak dari Lisanna**_

"_**iya, jadi bagaimana kabar mu Erza ? sudah pastikan Natsu juga ada disini. Ku dengar kau dan dia bergabung di gang Fairy" ujar Mira**_

"_**haah, apa perdulimu terhadap Natsu. Kau ingin menyakitinya lagi. Setelah Lissana adikmu berhasil menyakitinya ?" Jawaban Erza sangat sinis,**_

_**Semua saling memandang tidak percaya, kalau wanita cantik ini adalah kakaknya Lisanna, orang yang telah membuat Natsu begitu hancur, dan menjadi tidak peka seperti sekarang ini.**_

"_**Erza, izinkan aku bertemu Natsu, aku ingin meminta maaf atas nama adikku Lisanna. Aku tidak mau persahabatan kita hancur Erza. Tolonglah" Mira memohon kepada Erza**_

"_**cih, aku tidak butuh sandiwaramu Mira. Sudahlah, aku ingin pergi. Jaa ne Minna aku muak melihat wajahnya" Erza benar-benar sakit hati terhadap Mira dan Lisanna.**_

_**Juvia, Lucy, dan Levy bingung melihat Mirajane yang menangis sesegukan di hadapan mereka. Mau tak mau mereka coba memapah tubuh sexy Mirajane untuk duduk di kursi.**_

"_**nee Mira-san, apa yang dikatakan oleh Erza benar ?" Levy mulai Kepo**_

"_**hiks.. itu semua benar.. hiks .. hiks kuharap kalian tidak membenciku, ataupun adikku.. hiks hiks" ucap Mira sambil menangis**_

"_**hmm Mira-san, kau sebenarnya adalah kakak yang baik. Kau tidak pantas di salahkan karena perbuatan adikmu di masa lalu. Iya kan minna ?" ucap Juvia begitu lembut**_

"_**terima kasih, hiks.. oh iya aku belum kenal dengan kalian" lanjut Mirajane**_

"_**Juvia…"**_

"_**Levy…"**_

"_**Lu-Lucy.."**_

_**Mereka memperkenalkan diri mereka satu persatu. **_

"_**Mira-san, kalau tidak salah Juvia pernah dengar dari gossip yang beredar. Kalau Mira-san adalah penakluk hati orang terkuat se-Fariry yaitu Laxus-san. Iya kan Mira-san adalah pacar Laxus-san ?" Juvia sepertinya selalu update**_

_**Mirajane menunjukan senyuman manisnya seraya berkata "iya benar. Hihih berita begitu cepat sekali menyebar ya" **_

"_**eto, jadi benar ya. Wah Mira-san kau benar-benar hebat" ucap Levy**_

_**Dari tadi hanya Levi dan Juvia yang saling mengobrol dengan Mira, Lucy ? Lucy terlihat terbawa suasana, dia begitu meratapi perkataan Erza, dia begitu merasa tersiksa dengan apa yang Erza katakan, dia merasakan apa yang Natsu rasakan. Tapi sebenarnya itu bukan alasan untuk membuat Lucy membenci Mira. Karena Mira adalah orang yang baik sebenarnya.**_

_**Obrolan mereka harus terhenti karena tiba-tiba, seorang Pria membekap mulut Mira, dan mencoba untuk menculik Mira. **_

"_**hey, tunggu apa yang-" ucap Lucy terputus, karena dia pun jadi sasaran penculikan itu.**_

_**Tidak hanya Lucy, Juvia dan Levy ternyata juga di bawa oleh Saber. Mereka hanya meronta mencoba meminta pertolongan. Tapi nihil tidak ada yang muncul untuk membantu mereka, siswa disini pun tidak mampu menolong, hanya terlihat ketakutan.**_

Flash back End

"Natsu, kita harus lakukan sesuatu" Seru salah seorang temannya

"Luce…" Natsu kosong dia hanya menggumam tak jelas.

"Hey Natsu!" bentak Jelall keras

"maaf, aku tidak pernah berpikir mereka akan menyerang sisi lemah ku" ujar Natsu

"hoi Natsu, putuskan sekarang atau tidak sama sekali. Tapi ingat jangan gegabah" tambah Jellal

"Laxus, Gray, Gajeel, Natsu. Ku harap kalian masih bisa berpikir jernih. Karena musuh ingin memancing emosi kalian, agar kalian bisa mudah di kalahkan" ujar Erza

"benar kata Erza, kami menunggu keputusanmu Natsu" Jellal kembali berucap

"Luce, aku akan menyelamatkanmu. Laxus, Gajeel, Gray, Jellal dan Erza kita berada di garis depan. Fried, Bickslow, Mystogan pimpin di garis kedua. Sisanya dukung kami dari belakang. Aku yakin Saber tidak membiarkan kita menerobos masuk. Oleh karena itu kita perlu melakukan pertahanan ekstra. Kami ber 6 akan menyerang di garis depan, dan kalian akan menyokong kami dari belakang" ucap panjang lebar Natsu

Semua anggota Fairy mengangguk kan kepala tanda mengerti, dan bersiap-siap untuk menyerang. Tanpa perlengkapan senjata apapun, karena penyerangan ini benar-benar dengan tangan kosong.

Mereka ber 6, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Jellal, Laxus, dan Erza mulai bergerak. Menuju ke Saber Academy. Di depan gerbang mereka sudah di hadiahi sambutan ratusan anggota Saber di dalam gerbang. Ke 6 orang dari Fairy ini berdiri tak gentar.

"Yo, para sampah. Jadi kalian Cuma ber 6 ? siap hancur ?" tutur Pria bermasker ini, Dobenggal

Tidak ada yang menjawab, tapi mereka merespon nya dengan serangan dadakan. Natsu menghajar sebagian musuh. Melakukan pukulan, tendangan.

"Natsu, minna, kalian pergi duluan aku akan melawan pria bermasker itu." Seru Jellal

"kau yakin Jellal ? yang lain belum datang" balas Laxus

Drap, drap, drap

Suara derap langkah ratusan orang mulai terdengar, sepertinya Mystogan, Fried, dan Bickslow sudah datang membawa banyak anggota Fairy. Mereka yang tidak terima teman mereka di culik.

"Natsu..! pergilah duluan, disini kami yang akan urus" Seru Mystogan

"pergilah kalian, tenang saja. Kami tidak akan kalah lagi" Lanjut Fried

"Yosh, aku serahkan pada kalian" teriak Natsu

Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, Laxus, dan Erza pun menuju ke dalam tempat dimana Lucy dan yang lainnya di sekap. Semua yang menghalangi jalan mereka sudah habis oleh anggota Fairy yang lain. Baku hantam yang sangat sengit di terjadi di depan gerbang Saber Academy.

Kini Jellal sudah saling bertatap muka dengan Dobenggal, raut wajah Jellal di penuhi oleh amarah, bukan serta merta karena nafsu belaka, tapi karena kesal teman-temannya di culik.

"apa sampah seperti mu mampu mengalahkanku haah ? lebih baik kau pulang dan berlindung pada ibumu" ucap Dobenggal memanas-manasi Jellal

"kau ingin bertarung atau pidato Nii-chan ?" balas Jellal dengan ledekan,

"haah, sombong sekali kau, biar kuje-" ucapan Dobenggal terpotong karena tiba-tiba Jellal sudah melakukan pukulan telak ke mukanya yang di tutupi oleh masker itu.

Braak… Praang

Dobenggal terpental, menghantam jendela hingga kaca jendela itu pecah. Dia hanya meringis kesakitan karena serangan mendadak itu

"KURANG AJAH KAU" teriak nya

"hahaha, kupikir kau sudah selesai berpidato tadi. Apa itu sakit Nii-chan ?" balas Jellal

Dobenggal mencoba bangkit dan meyerang Jellal, tapi nihil tidak satupun serangannya berhasil mengenai Jellal. Pukulan, tendangan semuanya berhasil di hindari oleh Jellal. Jellal pun tak mau kalah dia melancarkan serangan baliknya, dengan cepat Dobenggal berhasil terpental karena satu pukulan Jellal.

"si-s-sial, pria macam apa dia" ucapnya sambil meringis kesakitan, dan mengelap darah yang keluar dari pelipis matanya

"kau berani menyakiti temanku, maka kau akan dapatkan balasan berlipat-lipat dariku. Ingat itu Nii-chan" seringaian jahat Jellal muncul

"cih" Dobenggal hanya mendecih, karena kesal

Para anggota Fairy yang melihat Jellal berhasil menjatuhkan salah satu orang yang menculik teman-teman mereka bersorak gembira. Anak buahnya yang lain pun menatap tak percaya, salah satu 'jendral' kepercayaan pimpinan mereka tumbang tanpa bisa menyerang. Tak tinggal diam mereka berniat mengeroyok Jellal.

Brak, Duaak, brak

Jellal yang kaget karena menerima serangan banyak orang, akhirnya harus rela di pukuli dan di tendangi oleh anggota Saber, meskipun kejadian ini tidak lama, karena anggota gang Fairy menolongnya, tetap saja memberikan luka yang cukup parah.

"Jellal-nii" teriak Mystogan panik

Tiba-tiba sebuah balok kayu menghantam leher Mystogan, membuat pria yang sangat mirip dengan Jellal itu jatuh pingsan, Jellal berbalik dan menatap ulah pria bermasker itu, licik sekali dia.

"KURANG AJAAAR KAU, BERANINYA KAU MELUKAI ADIKKU. HAAAH"

Jellal sudah di kuasai sepenuhnya oleh emosinya, tidak tanggung-tanggung dia menghantam muka Dobenggal dengan pukulan tangan kosongnya, entah bagaimana nasib wajah yang di sembunyikan oleh masker itu sekarang.

Dobenggal dihadiahi pukulan telak oleh Jellal, dan lagi dia harus terpental di buatnya. Saat dia sudah terbaring lemah, Jellal menghampiri nya dan terus menurus memukuli wajahnya.

"Je-Jellal-nii, sudahlah. Dia sudah kalah, ingat kau ti-tidak boleh membunuh siapapun" ucap Mystogan dengan berat

"Mystogan, syukurlah kau baik-baik saja" balasnya seraya berhenti memukuli Dobenggal yang sudah pingsan sekarang

Satu lawan berhasil di kalahkan, dan pertempuran di gerbang Saber Academy di menangkan oleh Fairy. Bagaimanakah usaha Natsu dkk menyelamatkan teman mereka yang di sandera oleh Saber. Berhasilkah mereka ?

Tunggu di Chapter berikutnya yaa minna

RnR Pliss ^_^


End file.
